Two Jacks and a Queen
by Selina K
Summary: Rose thinks she finally has the upper hand after winning a card game against Scorpius and Al. Unfortunately for her, Scorpius has no intention of letting her enjoy her victory. Scorpius/Rose/Albus Severus. Rated M for PWP. WARNING: INCEST


The green scarf, draped carelessly over her favorite chair, was just mocking her. Rose Weasley was sure of it. She took a deep, steadying breath as she ran her fingers impatiently through her thick, auburn hair.

"Shouldn't you guys be done by now?" she yelled out as she flung her coat in the direction of the coat rack and stomped into the kitchen. When she'd agreed to allow Albus' poker group to meet at their flat, he'd assured her that they'd be finished by the time she got home from work. Of course, it just had to be her rotten luck that her least favorite person in the world would be the one still remaining.

Marching up to the table, Rose crossed her arms in front of her and stretched to her full height. Usually that was enough to intimidate most people, as they often had to tilt their heads back to stare at her. However, the two young men sprawled in her kitchen chairs didn't seem to be bothered at all.

"Relax, Rose. Everyone's gone," Albus Severus Potter waved his hand vaguely in her direction as he waited for his best friend to deal out the cards. "In fact, why don't you join us? One game, I promise. Then we'll pack it up and leave you alone with your knitting. Or crocheting. Whatever it is that you do for fun," he added with an amused glance at his friend.

Before she could reply, Scorpius Malfoy interrupted. "Don't bother inviting Weasley, Al," he drawled as he leveled a faint smirk at her. "Poker's too unpredictable for someone like her."

Rose fumed silently. She'd never backed down from a challenge, especially not from Scorpius. Quickly making her decision, she pulled out a chair and settled herself at the table. "Deal me in, Malfoy," she instructed, ignoring the astonished expressions that passed between the two men. "As for the stakes…" She tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Winner's choice, no restrictions. Within reason of course," she amended quickly. She had no intention of participating in any rule-breaking.

Scorpius simply raised one pale eyebrow. "High risk and equally high stakes. Pretty bold for a first-time player."

"Let's just say I'm feeling confident tonight," Rose countered. She was rather proud of herself for resisting the urge to stick her tongue out at him.

"Enough talk, let's play," Albus cut both of them off impatiently, slapping his palm on the table for emphasis.

Scorpius shuffled the cards one more time and dealt two to each person at the table. Rose, though never much a believer in luck, took a deep breath, sent a silent prayer to whichever gods were watching, and turned her cards over.

* * *

><p>"I swear, if you ever tell anyone about this, I'm going to throttle you until you're dead, bring you back, and then kill you again," Albus swore vehemently as he stood in front of her.<p>

"Oh please, I think it looks rather cute." Rose reached out and tapped the elephant's trunk with her wand. The plushy appendage rose in the air and made a tinny little sound.

With a huff, Albus pushed it down and tugged irritably at his new and indecently skimpy underwear. "Who knew you were this evil, Rose Weasley?" he grumbled as he treated his cousin to another murderous glare.

"Merlin's balls, Al! Quit whinging already! It's only for one night. Besides, Malfoy doesn't seem to mind," she said as she shifted her gaze over to the blond wizard standing silently next to Albus. Unlike her cousin, who was fussing and complaining vigorously, Scorpius stood still, his expression carefully neutral though his sharp blue eyes observed her closely.

Leaning back in her favorite chair, Rose continued to study the young men in front of her. She recalled Albus' complaint a few months ago about women ignoring him whenever he was out with Scorpius. Though they shared a flat together, she hadn't noticed that Albus had recently added a bit of muscle to his lean frame. She'd always thought him attractive, even though he refused to believe her, thinking she was only humoring him. With that messy mop of hair (which seemed to be all the rage these days), those bright green eyes, and a deliciously fit body, those witches would be all over Albus now, she thought with a slight smile on her lips.

Her gaze slid over to his best friend. Though not as tall as Albus, Scorpius had always managed to make his presence felt, and now Rose could see why that was. She bit down on her lower lip as her eyes traced the well-defined contours of his body, no doubt a product of his current occupation as beater for the Chudley Cannons. The corners of her mouth turned down in a slight frown. He was much too comfortable for a man who only had a fabric snake covering his privates.

Realizing that she'd been staring far too long, Rose straightened her back and daintily held her foot out. "I think I'll start with a foot massage," she said as she wiggled her toes at Scorpius. As he knelt down before her and cradled her foot in his hands, she turned to Albus and said, "Why don't you get me a glass of that bubbly you've been storing in the cupboard."

Her cousin stuck out his lower lip, looking much like a child whose toy had been taken away. "But I was saving that for a special occasion!"

"This is special, at least to me." She sent a wicked grin at him then shooed him away with a wave of her hand. "Go on! I'm thirsty." Admiring his arse as he went, she added, "How about some grapes and cheese to go with that wine?"

"Fine!" he threw out over his shoulder and noisily stomped away to the kitchen.

Rose simply rolled her eyes and leaned back in her chair. She was prepared to blister Scorpius' ear with complaints about his half-hearted efforts, but to her surprise, he seemed completely dedicated to the task she'd set him. As he skillfully kneaded the tight muscles in her foot, Rose felt herself drifting off into a half-drowsed state. She barely noticed when his hands began to move up her calf. His fingers began to work on the back of her knee and it was only when she felt the barest pressure on the inside of her thigh that she realized the vulnerable position he had her in.

Her eyes snapped open. "Did you just kiss me there?"

The corner of his mouth twitched slightly. "Maybe."

Her eyes narrowed in irritation. "I said I wanted a massage, nothing more."

"Really?" He tapped his chin thoughtfully with a finger. "I thought, from the way you've been rubbing your foot against my cock for the past few minutes, that you were interested in something else."

Horrified, Rose immediately shifted her gaze to his lap, where her foot was indeed resting intimately against an alarmingly rigid snake. As if that weren't enough, her skirt had shifted and was now gathered around the tops of her thighs. Heat immediately flooded her cheeks. Furious at losing control of the situation, she tried to reclaim her leg but Scorpius would not let it go.

"What's the rush, Rose? I haven't gotten to the best part yet."

"I think I've had enough," she replied, trying for a bored tone of voice to mask the unease slowly rising inside her.

"I disagree," Scorpius said smoothly as his fingers began to stroke lazy spirals along the skin on her inner thigh. The effect was hypnotic; it was difficult to resist the urge to spread her legs in response to his teasing touch. "I think you actually need this right now. And you did earn it after all." He finally paused when his hand slid just beneath her skirt, mere inches from her knickers. "Would you like me to keep going?"

Rose shut her eyes, the image of Scorpius' smug grin bright against her eyelids. She could walk away and cancel this entire evening but that would be just what he expected her to do. An idea flashed in her mind. Perhaps she could retaliate by doing the unexpected?

Taking a deep breath, she opened her eyes. "Fine, since you're offering, why the hell not?" She grabbed his arm and flung it away from her. "But, you'll do it the way I want it."

Scorpius leaned back on his heels and cocked his head to the side. "And that would be...?"

"You, on your back." At his raised eyebrow, she added with a shrug, "I like being on top."

"On top," he repeated slowly, as if the concept was strange to him. With a nod, he finally said, "Whatever the lady wants…"

As Scorpius made himself comfortable on the carpet, his cock bounced against his stomach before rising straight up in the air. Rose swallowed nervously before pulling her skirt and knickers down her legs and tossing them to the side, leaving her in only a shirt. She gingerly straddled his head and positioned herself above him, but before she could lower herself to his waiting mouth, he wrapped his fingers firmly around her hips and pulled her to him.

The shock of feeling his warm tongue sliding against her slick folds took her breath away. "Ohh…" she gasped softly as she leaned forward and braced her palms against the hard planes of his chest. He alternated nipping at her sensitive flesh and soothing it with long strokes of his tongue until the maddening tension had spread to every inch of her body. Rose rocked back and forth, her nails digging half-moons into his broad chest, as every flick of his clever tongue sent her spiraling higher and higher...

A low groan jerked her back from her pleasure-filled haze. She'd forgotten about Albus!

With a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach, Rose lifted her head and saw her cousin standing at the edge of the carpet, a dazed expression on his face, his hand gripping his erect cock. She immediately scrambled off Scorpius in an attempt to escape the awkward situation but he was much quicker than her. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her flush against him. In their brief struggle, his cock had managed to slip out of his silly underwear and was now nestled warm and heavy between her wet thighs. Rose was able to stifle the moan that threatened to spill from her lips but was unable to stop her legs from squeezing together.

Scorpius let out a soft chuckle. "You don't want to stop, do you? Not when you're so close." He lifted his hand from her waist and began to tug her shirt up. To the stunned young man standing in front of them, he said, "You were right, Al. She doesn't wear a bra when she's home." He palmed an exposed breast and flicked a thumb against a pebbled nipple, drawing short gasps from her and Albus both.

Brushing the auburn hair off her neck, Scorpius trailed light kisses from her ear down to the curve of her shoulder. "Why don't you take a seat, Al. Before you fall over and faint," he said, directing his friend to the chair Rose had recently vacated.

With a nod, Albus stumbled over and flopped down. "I can't believe this is happening," he muttered as he ran one hand through his dark hair.

"Says the man who's been fantasizing about seeing his cousin naked for the past two years."

"What?" Rose's head whipped back and forth between the two young men.

"Great!" Albus threw up his hands in exasperation. "Thanks, Scorpius. I hope you've got a room for me in your dad's big old mansion because I won't have a place to sleep tonight."

"Shut it, Al. Besides, I don't think Rose is bothered at all by that revelation." Scorpius slid one hand down her belly and before she could stop him, his fingers had slipped past her damp curls. Rose let out a breathy sigh as he lightly teased the slick, swollen nub.

"Now, I think you should take pity on poor Al. I'm sure he's feeling rather uncomfortable right now. He might like a little…relief."

Glancing over at Albus, Rose saw that he was watching her under half-lidded eyes. Her body thrumming in need, she crawled over to him and draped herself over his knees. Scorpius leaned over from behind her to tug the ridiculous underwear off his friend. As his cock sprang free, his hips snapped up and he gave a weak moan.

Scorpius guided her hand to Albus' cock and wrapped it around him. "Go on, he likes it when you pull on it like this," he whispered, his warm breath tickling her ear as he demonstrated the motion for her. Rose's eyes snapped up to her cousin's, watching as he nodded slowly. She began to move her hand back and forth, Scorpius' fingers tight over hers.

Scorpius gently pushed her head down; Rose immediately knew what he wanted her to do. Leaning forward, her tongue darted out to lick at the small bit of fluid on the tip of Albus' cock. With a groan, his hips pushed forward, his cock sliding deep into her mouth. Rose blinked in surprise and backed away, though she couldn't go very far with Scorpius trapping her against Albus.

"Sorry, Rose." Albus whispered roughly, the knuckles of his hands white from digging into the arms of the chair. "It just feels so fucking good."

"Its' okay," she replied with a reassuring smile and took him back into her mouth. As she continued to lick and suck at him, Rose felt her thighs being slowly moved apart. Her moan muffled by the cock between her lips, she pushed back against the man behind her. Laughing softly, Scorpius acquiesced to her wordless plea and slowly sank his cock inside her. Leaning his head on her shoulder, he remained still until Rose's impatience got the best of her and she began to buck against him.

"Wait, love," he said as he drew a shaky breath. "I want to make this last a bit longer."

"Fuck, this is too much," Albus growled above her. He tangled his hands in her hair, holding her still as he emptied himself between her lips with a hoarse yell. Rose swallowed thickly, licking her lips as she slowly let Albus' cock slip out of her mouth.

"My turn," said Scorpius as he pulled out, ignoring Rose's soft cries of dismay. Lifting her onto Albus' lap, he turned her around until she faced him. His hands tight around her hips, he slammed roughly into her as Albus held her tight against him. He took one nipple between his fingers, rolling it in time to Scorpius' ragged thrusts.

It was suddenly all too much for Rose; with a scream, she finally tipped over the edge, her body arching between Scorpius and Albus as her orgasm ripped through her. Dimly, she heard Scorpius shout out her name as he came deep inside her.

With a loud groan he collapsed against her, pushing her deeper into Albus' embrace, but Rose didn't mind at all. There was something rather nice about being tangled together like this, she thought as pleasant sort of haze clouded her mind.

Eyes closed, Rose felt her head being tipped back. A warm mouth dropped soft kisses along the smooth line of her neck while another suckled gently at her breast. Sighing blissfully, she slipped out of their embrace and got to her feet. While she fancied another round (or two), there were better places to try out, preferably the king-sized bed in Albus' room.

* * *

><p>Shaking her curls out of her eyes, Rose turned over and tilted her head in the direction of the doorway. The aroma of freshly brewed coffee tickled her nose, enticing her to get out of bed. With a gentle smile, she untangled herself from Albus' sleep-heavy arms and padded over to his closet, where she managed to find a clean shirt among the haphazard piles of dirty laundry. Slipping it on, she followed the delicious aroma into the kitchen.<p>

She paused at the doorway and committed the scene into memory. After all, it wasn't everyday that she found a naked man in her kitchen. Her eyes trailed appreciatively over the tight muscles in Scorpius' back. The image of his body moving underneath hers briefly flashed in her mind, bringing a flush to her cheeks.

"Here, got one ready for you."

Rose snapped back to attention. Scorpius, apparently unconcerned with his current state of undress, held out a steaming cup to her. "I even made it in that barbaric fashion you like so much: black, one sugar."

Gratefully accepting the offering, she took a long sip and sighed in pleasure. "How did you know?" she asked, curious.

Lifting his shoulder in a lazy shrug, Scorpius picked up his own cup. "Al talks about you a lot. I know more about you than you think," he said simply.

"Oh." She bit her lower lip and looked away for a moment. She didn't realize that Scorpius knew so much about her. And now, after last night...

"Don't over-analyze the situation, Rose."

"I'm not," she protested as she frowned over her cup of coffee at the man leaning casually across from her. "I'm perfectly fine."

Putting his cup down, he glanced at her sceptically. "Really?"

"Absolutely." To prove her point, Rose carefully placed her own cup away from her and leaned back on the counter. The hem of her shirt lifted slightly, offering Scorpius a tempting view of her knicker-less body. The appreciation on his face was eclipsed by the immediate stiffening of his cock. "In fact, I think I'd like to have another go, if you're up for it."

With a bemused shake of his head, Scorpius quickly reached for her and lifted her onto the counter. As he positioned himself between her thighs, he asked, "And if Al wakes up?"

"Then he can either have coffee or join us. If he picks coffee, it's his loss," she replied before pulling him close and capturing his mouth in a deep, searing kiss.


End file.
